the visitor
by I'mDistracted
Summary: when a new visitor comes to the tree house Lock and Shock are thrown in to confusion. mature themes. this is my first fic.
1. the arrival

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the familiar characters. The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine.

Chapter one: Arrival

Out side of a familiar tree house a girl stood in a black coat. It was very cold out side; if it could snow it would be snowing. The girl shivered, then she grinned evilly as she looked up. "Here at last." She said in a somewhat low voice. There was a sudden gust of wind. It blew her hat off to reveal long curly brown hair. It seamed as though the wind was trying to push her away from the tree house. The girl merely shook her head.

Shock stood in the hallway. She was gasping for breath. Lock jumped down from the rafters.

"Ha! I got so bad! Your eyes were the size of dinner plates!" he said. Shock glared at him.

"Arg! God damit! If you ever do that again I'll rip that tail off your ass and make you eat it!"

Lock rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

A very sleepy Barrel stood in the doorway to his room.

"There's someone at the door. She wants to come up." Barrel said. Then he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Shock asked.

"Nothing. I'll let her up." Barrel ran to get the door. Lock and Shock followed. They were all eager to see who this person was.

The girl heard the footsteps. She quickly said a glamour spell and hoped this plan would work, it wasn't hers.

Lock looked down and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Shock looked down and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Barrel looked down and saw a girl shivering in the cold.

"Hello! My name is Adrielle, I was sent here by Jack to live with you." The girl said. She looked at the trio of teens. She smiled at the dumb struck faces of Lock and Shock. "You three must be Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Adrielle said.

Barrel stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. My name is Barrel and if you're going to live with us you have to become a trick of treater. So choose a thing to be and we'll find you a mask."

Adrielle smiled. "Jack told me to expect this, I brought my own mask." She removed from her bag a vampire mask. "Look I even have fangs," she opened her mouth to reveal four fangs. "But they don't suck blood, they're just for show."

Lock stepped forward. His tail was twitching about his legs. "I like your fangs." He said

"I like your tail." Adrielle said. She gave Lock a look that said; 'and I don't mean the red one.' Lock blushed.

"Lets get inside!" said Shock. She wanted to get away from this girl so she could catch her breath.

The four teens moved towards the cage. Barrel jumped in the cage while the rest simply walked in. in was very cramped. Lock, being the tallest, had to stoop.

Adrielle was smooshed between Lock and Shock. She felt something touch her hand. She looked at Shock, who blushed. Adrielle slipped her hand into Shock's hand and smiled.

Lock was stooped over Adrielle's head. Her hair smelled of Witches Hazel. He was very content with smelling her hair.

The ride ended all to fast. Barrel opened the cage. "Welcome." He said kicking old candy wrappers out of the way.

"I love it! Where's my room?" Adrielle said, knowing perfectly well there was no room for her.

The three trick or treaters looked at each other.

"I know! I'll camp out in Shocks room! We could have girl time." Adrielle said. She grabbed Shocks hand. "Come on where's your room?" Shock pointed to the room at the end of the hall. Adrielle grabbed her suitcase and dragged Shock to her room.

Lock stood there starring at the closed door.

Barrel took this opportunity to tackle him. "Ha!" he said as he jumped onto Locks back.

The two wrestled for a bit. In the end Lock had Barrel pinned underneath him.

"Ha! I win." Lock got off of Barrel.

Later that week 

Lock sat in his room. All he could hear was cackling and loud thumps. He decided to see what they were doing.

He exited his room and opened the door to Shock's room.

Inside he saw the two girls wrestling. They didn't notice him.

He looked at the two girls rolling about. Both were panting. Adrielle finally noticed Lock. He expected her to tell Shock, but instead she made sure Shock didn't see him.

She started to pant. She made noises that sounded like orgasmic grunts. Lock stood there, frozen at the sight of it. He felt a sudden tightness in his pants.

He saw Adrielle smirk. She motioned to his pants.

Lock was mortified. He ran to his room as fast as he could, slamming his door. Adrielle now was sure she had a hold on him.

Shock pinned Adrielle underneath her. Adrielle gave a deep laugh. "You got me." She said. Shock grinned. "I usually win. I have the brains, those other two just have the brawn." Shock said.

"You're strong. Look at these muscles." Adrielle said. She took Shock's arm in her hand. Shock blushed.

Suddenly Adrielle rushed up and kissed Shock roughly on the mouth. Shock was shocked and she went rigged, but she softened. Adrielle pushed her so that she was on the floor and she was above her.

Adrielle stopped but Shock had tasted blood and she wanted more. She grabbed Adrielle and threw her on the bed. Adrielle recovered quickly.

Shock crawled onto her. Adrielle brought her hips up, grinding her hips into Shock. Shock wanted to see all of her. She reached for the shirt but was stopped by adrielle's hand.

"No more." She said. Shock frowned. Adrielle was panting. She grinned evily and let out a cackle.

"Maybe some other time, once I get to know you better." Adrielle said.

"I think I know you enough." Shock said, but Adrielle shook her head.

"I think I'll keep you waiting. Good night Shock." She said getting on to the floor and curling up in the makeshift bed.

Shock fell asleep immediately. Adrielle waited till the room was filled with Shocks steady breathing. She got up quietly and made for the door.

She ran softly to Lock's room. She stopped in front of the door and reviewed her story. 'Really scared, Shock's sleeping deeply and I came to you. Good.' She thought.

She opened the door. Lock was breathing shallowly. She ran to him and shook his shoulder while quietly whispering his name.

"Lock. Lock wake up. Lock." He woke up with a start. "What are you doing here?" he asked instantly awake.

"I had a terrible dream! I didn't want to wake Shock; she said she wasn't feeling good earlier. So I decided to come to you." She said blushing.

"Th-that's okay." He stammered. She smiled. She lay down next to him. Lock froze. He didn't know what to do.

Sensing his uneasiness, she rolled over and snuggled closer. Lock was trying hard to think of other things, but it was no use.

Adrielle felt something hard prodding her stomach. She looked up at Lock who was red in the face. She kissed him roughly arching her back towards him.

Lock grabbed her and tried to roll her onto her back, but she wouldn't let him.

They continued to kiss, biting and scratching along the way. Suddenly Adrielle pulled away.

"That's enough of that. I'll see you tomorrow Lock." She got up but was stopped. She felt something twine around her waist.

She looked back at Lock. Apparently this leave them wanting more game only worked with Shock.

Lock pulled her back onto the bed. She cackled and started to slip off her top and her pants. Lock followed suite.

Their skin sparkled in the moonlight. Adrielle wasn't a new comer to this sort of thing, and apparently neither was Lock.

They didn't have slow dreamy sex, they had rough sex. The kind with biting, scratching and whatnot.

Lock shoved himself inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into his back enjoying the sensations he gave her.

They found their rhythm fast. Lock bit into her neck. He heard her gasp. Then give a throaty moan. He smiled with satisfaction.

She wrapped her legs around him, giving him more access. She started to gasp out loud. She had reached her limt.

Lock shortly joined her. Then he collapsed. Adrielle gave a sigh. She waited till he was asleep then gathered her things and went to sleep in Shocks room.


	2. the second arrival

the visitor

Chapter 2

Adrielle put her clothing on outside of Lock's room. She smirked when she found random rips and tears in her clothing. She padded softly into Shock's room and grabbed her bag. Shock was sleeping soundly. Adrielle stopped and looked at Shock's steady breathing. She almost felt guilty. Almost.

Adrielle went to the pipe that had a monster painted on it. It looked so familiar. There were two wooden boards nailed in an X to block the enterance. Adrielle laughed softly and grabbed one of the boards and pulled it off like it was a twig. There was no sound. She took off the second one with the same ease. The pipe was covered in grime. Adrielle payed it no mind and slipped her legs into the pipe. The desent was quick.

Adrielle looked around at her new suroundings. It had the feel of a casino. A broken down casino. Everything was already set up. In the middle of the room was a pentegram and lit candles. In the middle of the pentegram was a silver bowl with spiders enbossed into the silver. Adrielle went into the center and knelt down. In her bag was a cloth bag with a bug inside it. She put it into the bowl. Next she put a assortment of herbs and magical whatnot in. The last ingredent was a glass flask of ashes. "Finally your time has come." Adrielle said emptying the flask. She lit the medley on fire.

It hissed as it turned to ash. Adrielle started to speak in tounges as she added blood of a innocent to the ash makeing a paste.

The paste had turned silver with the last words of the spell. Adrielle put the paste on her eyelids, ears and mouth. She ate the remaining paste.

Suddenly a bright light shone. Adrielle tried not to scream but the pain was too much. She felt invaded. exposed. Someone was crawling into her mind. She knocked over a candle. It set everything alight with flame.

Shock woke up with a start. She had heard screaming. Shock looked at the floor and sure enough, the bed was empty.


End file.
